Apologizing is the Key
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Theo really hated doing this to Noiz, but how else would Noiz see he was in the wrong?


**A/N: I am getting way too invested in this AU.**

* * *

><p>Noiz isn't sure how long he was in that room. It had to be a few weeks… or was it a few days? He wasn't sure anymore. Noiz may have tried to figure it out the first day (or was it the second?), but he had long since given up on the idea of knowing how long he had been trapped inside of the room. His only way of telling time was whenever Theo opened the door, but even then he wasn't sure about how long it would took. Over time, some of Noiz's old habits began bleeding back into his consciousness. He began to count the number of cracks on the floor. When he was finished with that, he would switch to pacing around the room until his legs tired. After that, Noiz would be forced to lay down and rest his legs. If he was lucky, he would fall asleep. If he wasn't he was left with his thoughts. Just like he was when he was trapped in the room as a child.<p>

He **hated **it.

It sickened him how easily he fell back into his old habits. Habits he thought were destroyed a while ago by a certain blunet. What would Aoba think if he saw how badly Noiz was starting to revert back to his old ways?

_Oh God, Aoba._

He tried to stay away from thinking about what happened to Aoba. He knew it would have to happen at some point, but Noiz really didn't want to think about the blood splattered walls and the frozen look of terror on Aoba's face when he was alone in a dark room with only his own thoughts to keep him company. If he did, Noiz is almost completely sure he would snap.

_(But how does he know he hasn't already?)_

_(The scary part is that he __**doesn't**__.)_

The first time the door opened and light was shining through, Noiz froze from shock. He had become so used to complete and utter darkness that his eyes stung harshly from staring at it, but he couldn't look away from it. Arms wrapped around his neck, and suddenly there was body heat close and wrapping around him. Blinking harshly in an attempt to steady his vision, Noiz shifted his attention to the person currently holding him. Soft hair brushed his face, and Noiz's first thought was a hopeful 'Aoba?', but then his eyes adjusted to the point where he could begin to see color.

Aoba didn't have blond hair.

"Ah, Big Brother! I haven't seen you in a week!"

So that was long it had been...Before Noiz could respond, Theo pulled back with a small pout on his angelic face.

"I hated it the whole time, but I had to punish you."

Theo sighed sadly as if _he_ had been the one forced to be alone before perking up with a smile.

"But we're together now, and that's all that matters, right Big Brother?"

Theo tucked his head under Noiz's and burrowed into Noiz's body as if he was trying to become one with Noiz through sheer force. Noiz blinked and unsteadily moved stiff arms to hug Theo back. Theo was acting more normal now...But that didn't mean much anymore. Not after the last time Theo tricked him and dragged him to the room that still haunts him. Either way, it would be stupid to trigger him in any way. Theo was the only way of getting out of this room, and Noiz refused to hurt him. Theo may have killed Aoba, but Noiz still loved him. A part of Noiz wondered how twisted that was.

Despite the way Noiz tried to explain it logically, he knew one of the real reasons he was hugging back still. Being stuck in a room with no one else for a _week_ (and that was only if Theo was telling the truth) made him _crave_ for any type of affection. When he was younger, he had been better with it. Noiz never truly knew what it felt like to be touched and to feel things as a child. But now...Noiz knew what it felt like to be warm and actually feel somewhat _comforted_ by another person just standing nearby.

He could feel Theo smile into his chest as Noiz squeezed him tighter.

But then Theo pulled back with a sad smile, disconnecting himself from the other fully.

"Ah, but you know Big Brother….Your punishment isn't over yet. You still haven't figured out what you did wrong, have you? I can't let you out until you figure it out and apologize for it…"

Noiz's eyes widened as he reached a hand out for the currently walking away Theo. He couldn't leave yet, _not yet_. Before he could find his voice, the door closed, and darkness surrounded him once more.

The next time he saw Theo, it had to have been a while. At least, it was long enough for Noiz to count to 582,012- or was it even that? Sleeping and waking back up jarred his counting, so he couldn't be too sure about how accurate the numbers were… Noiz was up and walking around while muttering the numbers under his breath when the door opened again. He reflexively turned towards the sound before jerking his head back to the side. He didn't quite care for the blinding effects of the light again.

This time Theo didn't even come into the room, instead staying at the frame of the door and cheerily calling inside to Noiz.

"Big brother! Are you sorry yet?"

Noiz's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. There it was again. Theo had asked him about it before too, hadn't he? What was Noiz supposed to be sorry for exactly? When he spoke, there was a croak to his voice due to the lack of using it over a whisper or murmur.

"Why am I apologizing? What did I do wrong?"

Theo let out a disappointed sigh. His whole being was the emanated pity.

"So you aren't sorry yet… Maybe next time.."

And with that, the door shut once more, and Noiz was covered in darkness again.

It became a normal thing for Noiz to hear those words over and over again. The same words repeated several times and with several situations. It reminded Noiz eerily of a twisted game where you could only choose a specific correct answer while losing with any other choice. It was a game he was beginning to hate. But he would rather play a wicked game then deal with the alternative that was growing more and more likely to happen as time passed.

Lately, Theo wasn't showing up and talking to him much anymore. When it first began, Theo might wait a week(?), but now it was definitely two or three weeks worth of time in between his visits. Even with no way of telling time, Noiz was sure that the stretches between seeing the younger blond were steadily growing larger and larger.

Noiz was becoming too dependent on the visits, and Noiz isn't sure how he feels about but honestly...

_It was beginning to really scare Noiz._

His thoughts were slowly becoming consumed by Theo. What did he want? Why was Noiz supposed to be sorry? _What was the answer that won the game?_

Either way, something told Noiz the next time it was asked, it would be the last.

Noiz really didn't want to end up with a _**[BAD END] **_to whatever kind of sick game this was_. _So whatever the answer was, he had to figure it out quickly before he was left completely and utterly alone with only his thoughts and a dark room.

Because that would truly be the worst ending possible.

* * *

><p>It took Noiz a while, but he finally figured it out. And when he did, he is almost surprised he didn't realize it at first. Noiz realized that i really became twisted when he began to believe it was true and give in to the thought process. He didn't want to at first, but it was like a sweet poison he couldn't help to drink. So when the door opened once again and Theo called in his usual "Are you sorry yet, Big Brother?", he smiled.<p>

"I am. I'm so sorry, Theo. I should never have chose Aoba over you. Can you ever forgive me?"

The door opened completely, and the only sign of what was to come was the sound of feet quickly hitting the ground, racing towards him. Noiz tilted his head to the side when he felt tears beginning to soak into his shirt.

"Of course, Big Brother! Anything for you!"


End file.
